LCS Mission Selecter
How to Select Missions in LCS What does it do? It enables a certain mission in LCS, simple as that Use the following code as a base, then replace the “??” with one of the following codes: #cheat Mission Name setchar(0x09F899AA, 0x??); Example: #cheat Vigilante setchar(0x09F899AA, 0x0C); 00 Do not use ! --------------- "Endless Loading" 01 Do not use ! --------------- "Endless Loading" 02 Do not use ! --------------- "Endless Loading" 03 Do not use ! --------------- "Endless Loading" 04 Do not use ! --------------- "Endless Loading" 05 Do not use ! --------------- "Endless Loading" 06 Do not use ! --------------- "Endless Loading" 07 Do not use ! --------------- "Endless Loading" 08 Do not use ! --------------- "Endless Loading" 09 Intro -------------------------- "Home Sweet Home" 0A Sidemission -------------- "Taxi Driver" 0B Sidemission -------------- "Paramedic" 0C Sidemission -------------- "Vigilante" 0D Sidemission -------------- "Karmageddon (Sidemission)" 0E Sidemission -------------- "Firefighter" 0F Sidemission -------------- "Trashmaster" 10 Sidemission -------------- "Triad Takedown" 11 Do not use ! --------------- "Nothing" 12 Do not use ! --------------- "Nothing" 13 Do not use ! --------------- "Nothing" 14 Sidemission -------------- "Unknown Bike Checkpoint Race (Probably Beta Leftover)" 15 Sidemission -------------- "Noodle Boy" 16 Sidemission -------------- "Pizza Boy" 17 Do not use ! --------------- "Crash" 18 Sidemission -------------- "Bumps & Grinds Course 1" 19 Sidemission -------------- "Bumps & Grinds Course 2" 1A Sidemission -------------- "Bumps & Grinds Course 3" 1B Sidemission -------------- "Bumps & Grinds Course 4" 1C Sidemission -------------- "Bumps & Grinds Course 5" 1D Sidemission -------------- "Bumps & Grinds Course 6" 1E Sidemission -------------- "Bumps & Grinds Course 7" 1F Sidemission -------------- "Bumps & Grinds Course 8" 20 Sidemission -------------- "Bumps & Grinds Course 9" 21 Sidemission -------------- "Bumps & Grinds Course 10" 22 Sidemission -------------- "Car Salesman" 23 Sidemission -------------- "Bike Salesman" 24 Sidemission -------------- "Low-Rider Rumble (Car Race)" 25 Sidemission -------------- "Deimos Dash (Car Race)" 26 Sidemission -------------- "Wi-Cheetah Run (Car Race)" 27 Sidemission -------------- "Red Light Racing (Bike Race)" 28 Sidemission -------------- "Torrington TT (Bike Race)" 29 Sidemission -------------- "Gangsta GP (Bike Race)" 2A Sidemission -------------- "Scooter Shooter" 2B Sidemission -------------- "AWOL Angel" 2C Sidemission -------------- "9MM Mayhem" 2D Sidemission -------------- "Scrapyard Challenge" 2E Sidemission -------------- "See the Sight before your Flight" 2F Sidemission -------------- "Slash TV" 30 Vincenzo ------------------ "Slacker" 31 Vincenzo ------------------ "Dealing Revenge" 32 Vincenzo ------------------ "Snuff" 33 Vincenzo ------------------ "Smash and Grab" 34 Vincenzo ------------------ "Hot Wheels" 35 Vincenzo ------------------ "The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade" 36 Salvatore ------------------ "The Offer" 37 Salvatore ------------------ "Ho Selecta!" 38 Salvatore ------------------ "Frighteners" 39 Salvatore ------------------ "Rollercoaster Ride" 3A Salvatore ------------------ "Contra-Banned" 3B Salvatore ------------------ "Sindacco Sabotage" 3C Salvatore ------------------ "The Trouble with Triads" 3D Salvatore ------------------ "Driving Mr. Leone" 3E JD O'Toole ---------------- "Bone Voyeur (No work for a Leone)" 3F JD O'Toole ---------------- "Bone Voyeur" 40 JD O'Toole ---------------- "Don in 60 Seconds" 41 JD O'Toole ---------------- "A Volatile Situation" 42 JD O'Toole ---------------- "Blow up 'Dolls'" 43 JD O'Toole ---------------- "Salvatore's Salvation" 44 JD O'Toole ---------------- "The Guns of Leone" 45 JD O'Toole ---------------- "Calm before the Storm" 46 JD O'Toole ---------------- "The Made Man" 47 Ma Cipriani --------------- "Snappy Dresser" 48 Ma Cipriani --------------- "Big Rumble in Little China" 49 Ma Cipriani --------------- "Grease Sucho" 4A Ma Cipriani --------------- "Dead Meat" 4B Ma Cipriani --------------- "No Son of Mine" 4C Maria ----------------------- "Shop 'till You Strop" 4D Maria ----------------------- "Taken for a Ride" 4E Maria ----------------------- "Booby Prize" 4F Maria ----------------------- "Biker Heat" 50 Maria ----------------------- "Overdose of Trouble" 51 Salvatore ------------------ "Making Toni" 52 Salvatore ------------------ "A Walk in the Park" 53 Salvatore ------------------ "Caught in the Act" 54 Salvatore ------------------ "Search and Rescue" 55 Salvatore ------------------ "Taking the Peace" 56 Salvatore ------------------ "Shoot the Messenger" 57 Leon McAffrey ----------- "Sayonara Sindacco's" 58 Leon McAffrey ----------- "The whole 9 Yardies" 59 Leon McAffrey ----------- "Crazy '69'" 5A Leon McAffrey ----------- "Night of the Living Dreads" 5B Leon McAffrey ----------- "Munitions Dump" 5C Donald Love -------------- "The Morgue Party Candidate" 5D Donald Love -------------- "Steering the Vote" 5E Donald Love -------------- "Cam-pain" 5F Donald Love -------------- "Friggin' the Riggin'" 60 Donald Love -------------- "Love and Bullets" 61 Donald Love -------------- "Counterfeit Count" 62 Donald Love -------------- "Love on the Rocks" 63 Church Confessional -- "L.C. Confidential" 64 Church Confessional -- "The Passion of the Heist" 65 Church Confessional -- "Karmageddon (Storyline Mission)" 66 Church Confessional -- "False Idols" 67 Salvatore ------------------ "Rough Justice" 68 Salvatore ------------------ "Dead Reckoning" 69 Salvatore ------------------ "Shogun Showdown" 6A Salvatore ------------------ "The Shoreside Redemption" 6B Salvatore ------------------ "The Sicillian Gambit" 6C Donald Love -------------- "Panlantic Land Grab" 6D Donald Love -------------- "Stop the Press" 6E Donald Love -------------- "Morgue party Resurrection" 6F Donald Love -------------- "No money, Mo' Problems" 70 Donald Love -------------- "Bringing the House Down" 71 Donald Love -------------- "Love on the Run" 72 Toshiko Kasen ---------- "More deadly than the Male" 73 Toshiko Kasen ---------- "Cash Clash" 74 Toshiko Kasen ---------- "A Date with Death" 75 Toshiko Kasen ---------- "Cash in Kazuki's Chips"